Differently
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: What if Ladybug exposed Lila's lies differently? Would Lila still have been akumatized? Would Volpina still have made an appearance? Would Ladybug and Chat Noir reveal who they are? ONESHOT FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

This is what I think should have happened in the Voplina episode.

I get that Marinette wanted to make sure the love of her life didn't fall for that little liar but she could have done things differently. And like so many others, I believe that Volpina had the potential of being the ultimate reveal episode. The writers really missed out on it. Don't blame them though, I can only hope season 2 (IF IT EVER PREMIERS!) will have a reveal episode because I'm losing my mind!

Thank you shaneEgirlo for your input!

I own nothing!

* * *

"You have your book Tikki!" Marinette Dupain-Cheng declared as she gave the book Lila had thrown away back to her kwami, "I can't lose Adrien!"

She took a quick look at the scene where she saw the love of her life talking to the new girl at school. Lila Rossi had just told Adrien that she was descended from a line of super vixens, Volpina. It was a big fat lie because she had stolen the idea from a book she stole from Adrien's bag. And if that wasn't bad enough, Lila had the nerve to claim that 'Volpina' was more powerful than Ladybug.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

Before Tikki could react, she was sucked into the earrings and Marinette transformed into Paris's super Heroine, Ladybug.

After she was done, she looked down and saw that Tikki had dropped the book she was so desperate to get. She knelt and picked it up, she didn't open it but still she wondered.

It was very tempting to just jumped in front of the pair and call Lila out on her lies but Ladybug knew from her experiences with akuma that Chloé Bourgeois would unintentionally create that it was bad idea.

'I'll take a different approach,' She took out her yoyo and swung.

X

Adrien Agreste could not believe his ears and eyes when Lila had told him that she was a super heroine named Volpina, she even had a necklace in the shape of a fox tail.

Could it be?

He held it in his hands.

"So?" He asked with deep, "This is…. A miraculous?"

Before Lila could answer, Ladybug jumped in front of them. Her hands were behind her back.

"Hi Lila!" She said in a bright tone, "I thought I'd find you!"

The Italian gulped as the hero walked up to them.

"I saw your interview on the ladyvlog. I thought it was well spoken but…"

Ladybug stopped and said with a tilted head and calm tone, "it said that you just transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont from a school in Italy. I've never been to Italy and neither has Chat Noir."

Lilia gasped and she looked at Adrien who was staring at her with a stunned look.

"And… I heard you say that you were descended from a line of super vixens. I'm sure you know that it's forbidden to tell a civilian your identity. Unless…"

And that was when Ladybug revealed what was behind her back, "You took the idea from this book you threw in the trash?"

Adrien's jaw dropped and he opened his book bag, it didn't have the book on miraculous he 'borrowed' from his father's shelf.

"I understand that being in a new school in a different country can be difficult but making up stories about something like this is not right. It's actually pretty dangerous if you think about it," Ladybug added, she wanted to ask if Lila had a kwami but that was saying too much "What if something happens and you get hurt?"

Feeling cornered after being caught Lila shook and began to cry, "How could you!?"

And with that, she stood up and grabbed her bag before running away.

"Wait!" Adrien cried out to the girl but she kept running until she ran out of the park.

"Let her go," Ladybug said with a sigh, "Something's telling me that this is the first time someone pointed out her lies. I hope I didn't go overboard though. Believe when I say this, I really wanted to call her out but I felt that it was too cruel."

She was still holding the book in her arms when the boy gave her his full attention.

"That book."

"Huh?"

"Where did you get that? It was in my bag…. Or at least I thought it was."

Ladybug made a sound between a hiccup and a gulp, she forgot that she had witnessed Lila take the book from Adrien's bag after he dropped it in the library.

"I… uh… I…"

'Crap!'

"Ladybug," the boy walked up to her with a stare that made her freeze, "Where did you get the book? Better yet, how did you know that Lila had it?"

She tried to think of a good excuse but the look in Adrien's beautiful green eyes gave her no choice.

Taking a deep breath, she gave the book back to him, "I…. I saw her take it when you dropped your book bag in the school's library! I followed her here and saw her throw it away!"

And with that she swung her yoyo and leapt away.

 _'Sorry Tikki…. But it's his book. I'll ask him later.'_

X

Adrien didn't know what to think when he saw his favorite girl jump away.

She saw him in the school's library?

"That can only mean," He rubbed his chin thought, "She does go to our school! But…."

So many questions he had and he knew that he had to answer them now. Adrien tried to be the patient one but after what just happened, he needed to know.

He put the book back in his bag and ran out of the park, trying to find a place to transform in secret.

X

Ladybug jumped from building to building until she landed on the roof on the school, she left her bag there and needed to get it back. And she made a mental note to make Tikki a lifetime supply of chocolate chip cookies as an apology.

"Okay Tikki, spo-"

"Ladybug!"

She almost dropped her transformation when she heard the voice of her partner and friend.

"Chat Noir?"

The cat boy would usually just smirk and sat a cat pun or two when he would see her but not this time. He just landed on the roof and approached her slowly.

That was when Ladybug noticed what was in his hand.

It was the book she just gave back to Adrien.

"Milady, we need to talk," Chat Noir said in a serious tone.

The atmosphere became tense as the heroine struggled to find the right words to say. But before she could say anything, loud screams filled the streets and suddenly a dark shadow was approaching.

Looking up, the heroes saw a large meteor careening towards Paris.

* * *

And that's where it were it ends.

Well feel free to leave comment and tell what you think!  
see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I just want to say that im very flattered you guys liked 'Differently' so much! I honestly did not think it would take off the way it did :)

I want to continue it but it wont have the whole 'Volpina' Episode because we have seen it before. That and I feel like the episode runs smoothly with this. however I will have Chat Noir pick up where he left off before Lila interfered.

Anyway, please enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

Lila ran until her feet were sore, she picked the wrong day to wear heels.

She was still crying when she finally stopped in front of a Ladybug poster, Lila gripped her bag tightly.

"My chances with Adrien gone!" She cried out, "I hate you Ladybug!"

With a frustrated grunt, Lila threw her bag at the poster and fell to her knees crying. What she hated the most was that Ladybug had the nerve to think that it was okay to pity her for being the new girl in school.

 _'I don't need her pity!'_

Lila was distracted by her sorrow that she did not notice a purple butterfly flying towards her necklace. The akuma landed on the jewelry and let it absorb it, Lila moved her head up with a glare as Hawkmoth spoke to her in her head.

 ** _''Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their miraculous."_**

The girl smirked as she agreed to the contract, "It would be my pleasure Hawk Moth."

And with that the aura of black and purple engulfed Lila to change her appearance. When it went away she wore an orange mask with black edges, and her hair bands were black. On top of her head were two fake orange ears. Her outfit was orange with a white section going down the front. Wrapped around her waist was an orange sash based off a fox tail. Coming from her back is a fake fox tail with black lines and she had orange lipstick.

In her hand was a long flute, putting it to her lips she played a tune that changed the poster in front of her. What was once a poster of Ladybug was now a poster of Volpina soaring the sky with Adrien in her arms.

Satisfied, she jumped to the nearest building with a plan already in mind.

X

It was a tricky battle.

It was an emotional battle.

Volpina was defeated and the akuma was purified, Lila who was on her hands and knees looked around wondering where she was, Ladybug approached her.

"Lila?"

The girl looked up with an expressionless face, "Ladybug?"

"Are you okay?" The super hero offered her a hand to help.

Only for Lila to slap it away.

"I don't need your pity!" She snapped, "I was wrong about you. We'll never be friends!"

With a huff, Lila got up herself and walked away, she stopped briefly to pick up her discarded necklace. She held it to her chest as she walked down from the tower.

"Ouch…" Chat Noir muttered to himself.

X

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly when he felt that Lila was still angry.

This was not the last time they would see Volpina. Not by a long shot.

X

Ladybug looked on sadly as she watched the girl leave but then she remembered something important, "There's one problem we still have to solve. Where's Adrien?"

Chat Noir gulped since his lady was talking about him but she didn't know that, "Uh... everything's been put back to normal, right? So he must be safely back at home. A-Anyway! We haven't talked about the book!"

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "I-I-I have to go!"

"Wait!"

But Ladybug would not hear it and used her yoyo to jump off the tower.

"that sneaky little…" Chat grumbled but he sighed with a smile, "I love that girl."

He knew that he had limited time before his transformation wore off and he also jumped from the tower to beat her to his house.

X

Chat made it to his mansion before ladybug and landed in the bathroom. His transformation had yet to be released but he would not take the chance.

"Adrien?" He heard Ladybug's voice from behind the door and he hid in the spacious shower.

He heard the door opening.

"Are you there? Can I come in?"

Immediately, Chat turned on the shower.

Ladybug slammed the door shut and stuttered, "I-It's... uh. Ladybug! Is everything okay?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement," Chat said with his Adrien voice, he walked to the door and leaned his head against it.

On the other side Ladybug smiled, "Uh...oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry I'll be off then."

Chat smiled, "Thank you!"

They both sighed sadly and leaned their heads against the door before the boy heard the girl he loved leave.

When he got out the transformation fell and Chat noir was now Adrien Agreste.

Plagg zipped out of his ring and fell to the floor in a dramatic flair.

"So hungry….! I'm nothing but skin and bone! Only camembert will cure me!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of the stinky cheese from his pocket, "This is all I have right now Plagg."

The cat kwami sat up and glared at the size of it.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry," He dropped the cheese on Plagg who caught it with his mouth, "But we need to go back to school. Because of Volpina, I hid the book on the roof."

Plagg just looked at him as he ate, "You can go back as Adrien you know."

That was true but Adrien needed to get there now and Plagg was the only way but that lazy kwami would rather eat.

"I'll get you a giant cheese wheel."

"Deal."

At least he was easy to bribe.

X

"I'm really sorry Tikki!" Marinette gave her red kwami a plate full of fresh cookies as an apology gift because she lost the book Tikki was so desperate to get.

They were back in Marinette's room after leaving Adrien's house and Tikki sat near the plate as she was sitting on the desk. She was upset that her holder lost the book but at least she was accepting responsibility.

"Don't beat yourself up Marinette," Tikki piped, "What's done is done. We just have to go find it."

The blue-eyed girl tilted her head as the kwami ate the cookies, "What do you mean?"

After a couple of bites from the warm cookie, Tikki answered, "You saw where Chat Noir hid it right?"

Marinette nodded.

"Well we just have to go back and find it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Chat Noir gets there first?"

Tikki gave the girl a deadpan look that looked cute because her cheeks were stuffed, she swallowed, "You live next door you live next door Marinette, I think you have a head start. Go now before he does!"

Marinette was hesitant at first but this wouldn't be the first time she was without her kwami and she had a point. With a quick nod, she opened her trapdoor to leave.

"I'll be back!" she called out before she shut the door.

X

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop of Collège Françoise Dupont and made a direct beeline to a small box nearby, he hid the book there.

He smiled when he saw that the book was still there.

 _'Good, father will never know.'_

Tucking the book under his arm, he took out his staff and prepared to jump.

"Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the voice.

Marinette was panting as she made her way to him.

"Princess?"

Chat Noir… no, Adrien, was surprised to see his friend there. What was she doing here after school?

"That book," She pointed in-between pants, "I need it."

* * *

Its kinda of the same as the episode but a bit different... I'm complicated...

Hopefully ill write something better

See ya!


End file.
